


Quick Question

by bettyluvsjuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyluvsjuggie/pseuds/bettyluvsjuggie
Summary: Jughead is not one for grand gestures and expertly planned romantic moments, just simple moments of spontaneity.





	Quick Question

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot that no one asked for! Sorry guys I can't really explain myself... hope you like!

Jughead let his eyes flutter shut as he leaned against the back of the couch, utterly content. There were many reasons for this; one of them being that certain comfort a person gets after stuffing themselves completely full with Chinese food, the empty food cartons laying abandoned on the coffee table. A more lingering reason for his happiness was the girl tucked beneath the crook of his arm, nestling into his side. Her whole body was radiating warmth into his, it felt like sunshine trickling into his bones. Her face, lightly pressed into his chest, was tilted towards the television, watching it while she lazily traced delicate patterns and swirls on his torso with dainty fingers. He wondered how her absentminded actions were making his stomach contract and flutter, despite the thin material of his shirt preventing skin to skin contact. He wondered how, even after 6 years together, she could still make his heart beat harder when she looked at him with those impossibly green eyes.

Jughead had never known another love like the one he shared with Betty Cooper. Sometimes he stepped back, observing the apartment they shared, admired the life they were building together, and he questioned if he had somehow fallen into someone else’s story. It seemed impossible that the kid raised on the wrong side of the tracks, the boy who was homeless at sixteen years old, had been blessed with the blissful love of Betty Cooper. Somehow he had, and he thanked the heavens for every day he shared with her.

He mulled over his thoughts silently as they sat on the couch. With a smile, Jughead pulled Betty in closer, placing a gentle a kiss in her hair. She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his middle and breathing him in deeply, savouring the sweet aroma that could only be described as ‘Jughead’. He pulled her back slightly, so he was able to connect with those deep green eyes.

“I love you, so much” he whispered, pressing his lips to hers for a short, soft kiss.

“I love you too Juggie” she sighed contentedly as she turned back to gaze at the television, unaware of the complexity of the thoughts running through Jughead’s brain at that moment. She only savoured the feel of his body holding hers, trying not to let the feeling of his hand running gently through her hair falter her attention. Betty was sure that most of the time, Jughead didn’t even realise when he started playing with her hair and he was certainly unaware of the maddening effect it had on her, pooling butterflies low in her stomach.

“Hey Betts?” he called suddenly.

“Yeah Juggie?” she reached forward, grabbing her glass of water from the coffee table in front of her and pulling it to her lips for a drink.

“Wanna get married?” he asked casually. Betty’s reaction, however, was not so casual.

She felt her eyes practically bulge out of her head in surprise and she started to choke on the sip of water she had been taking, coughing and spluttering desperately. She was leaning forward after placing her glass back on the table, trying to catch her breath and breathe normally again, but her heart was still beating rapidly. She could feel Jughead’s hand gently patting and stroking her back comfortingly following her coughing episode.

“You mind repeating that for me Juggie?” she whined a little, resting her head in her hands, propped up on her knees. She was sure that she couldn’t have heard him right, she was overacting to a perfectly normal question that her brain had taken out of context.

He reached through the veil of golden hair shielding her face from his view, gently tugging one of her hands so that she would turn and look at him.

“I said…” he breathed in cool tone, wrapping one arm around her petite waist, pulling her into his lap. “Would you like to get married?” He spoke his words slowly and calmly, despite the erratic pounding of his heart. The eyes that stared back at him were alight with emotion, glassed over slightly. He couldn’t imagine a stronger force in the universe than the intensity of their gaze.

“Are you being serious?” Betty’s voice trembled nervously. One of her nimble hands had come to rest at the back of his neck, fingers fiddling with the bottom of his hair anxiously.

“I’m serious Betty” he replied firmly. “I can picture this being the rest of my life. I like the idea of a long life spent holding you in my arms each night when I fall asleep, kissing you each day until I die. I want to marry you, I want to start our next chapter” the steadiness in his voice had begun to fade, a slight tremble evident as the words fell from his lips.

“So I’ll ask again” he said, his eyes never leaving hers. “Will you marry me?”

She was silent for a long moment, her lips slightly parted in the lasting shock of the situation. Her lack of response suddenly terrified Jughead, beginning to doubt himself, until her head started nodding slightly.

“Yeah?” he asked with a grin, willing her to say the word aloud.

“Yes…” Betty whispered, a large smile of her own beginning to blossom on her face. “Yes, yes, YES!” she squealed excitedly, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck. His body vibrated with laughter as she began to pepper quick pecks there, trailing up to his face, grasping it with her hands. She kissed him quickly on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, the edge of his lips before Jughead took her own face in his hands and pulled her mouth to his. They sat there cradling each other in a kiss founded solely in love and happiness.

When Betty finally pulled away, she looked at Jughead with a pointed look, “I mean did you seriously have to ask me when I’m in my _pyjamas_?”

He chuckled loudly at her question. “I think you look beautiful in your unicorn pyjamas, you know that” he smirked at her, raising his eyebrows.

“Nope, you proposed to me while I look like a slob! Oh and that you made me choke on my water because you asked me to marry you like it was the most normal thing in the world” she was trying her best to sound irritated, but Jughead had started to nuzzle his face into her neck and it was seriously affecting her composure.

“What can I say? I live impulsively” he whispered into her skin.

“Jughead?” Betty called quietly.

“Yes, my love?” he pulled his head from the crook of her neck so he could look at her smiling face.

“I can’t wait to marry you” she whispered, rubbing her nose against his.

Jughead Jones had never known another love like Betty Cooper, and he didn’t want to. She was all he wanted.

*


End file.
